Sakura Admits Her Crush
by majorvampiregirl000
Summary: Sakura begins to like Naruto! Him and her go out on a date! Sasuke comes back, what will happen next? What makes Sasuke want to KILL Naruto? What will Sakura do?


**Sakura admitts her crush**

**Read! Compliment! Sugguest! .**

This is about Sakura admitting to her crush that she likes him. They go on a date and everything! Read to find out who he is! (Sequal on the way)

**Depresed **

Sakura sat on her bed in depression. Her head hurt. So many things had been going on lately: Naruto told her he liked him, She told Sasuke she liked him, and, of course, so did Ino.

"That Ino pig!" Sakura thought in her head. "I admitt a secret and she does the same!!!"

Also, Ino and her had gotten into a fight earlier. But most of all was that she had a 2nd opinion on Naruto all of a sudden. One that she almost competely regreted. She was starting to think of all of the _good_ things about Naruto. She was beggining to like him! Sakura grabbed a sheet of paper, pencil and started to write.

**Sakura admitts her crush**

Good and Bad

Sasuke

Good: Strong, Cute

Bad: Tells me that I'm worse than Naruto, isn't very nice to me, won't give me a chance

Naruto

Good: Strong, cares about me, likes me

Bad: Can be an idiot sometimes (Sorry Naruto Fans)

**Sakura admitts her crush**

An unsuspected Date

Sakura was startled by a knock at the door. " Hey Sakura, you in there?" Said the voice behind the door.

"Oh no," thought Sakura in her head. "It's Naruto!" Quickly she crumbled up the paper and threw it into the trash bin. Not knowing she missed, she opened up her door. " Oh, hi Nar-" Naruto cut her off.

"Hey Sakura, I know this is sudden, but, well, I wanted to know if you, ummm, I came to see if you wanted to go out with me!" Naruto blurted out. He looked at Sakura. She looked shocked. "Well I mean, if you don't want to then-" Sakura cut him off.

She smiled and quickly said, " Sure, I'll go. When?"

"Well I was thinking... maybe at 8." He anwsered unsure of what would happen next.

"It's a date!" Sakura exlaimed.

"Alright then!" He said with excitment. "I'll pick you up at 8:00 sharp!" Naruto smiled at Sakura and left.

Sakura closed the door and stood behind it slowly. About 10 seconds later, she opened it back up and slowly peeked out. " Pheww! He gone." She said, then she slammed the door and screamed with excitment! Then she said to herself, "I admitt it, I like him, a little..."

**Sakura admitts her crush**

Admitt It

"Knock Knock. Hey Sakura, you ready?" Naruto said on the outside of Sakura's door.

"Be right there!" She yelled back. She opened the door. Naruto gazed at her in amazment. She was beautiful! (Not like she wasn't always.)

"Wow..." He said out loud, not knowing it. "You look amzing!" She had a long, pink dress on with a little bit of cuttings on it, some golden star earings, a pearl neclace, make-up, and high heel boots on. She looked fantastic.

"You like it, not too dressy or anythin-" Before she could finish, Naruto leaned over and kissed her. She didn't expect that to happen yet. She kissed him back, "Cha-ching!" She said in her head. Naruto stopped the kiss.

"Sorry I didn't mean to-" He started to say, but Sakura cut him off.

"Don't be Naruto. I've been thinking, and I have to admitt..." Sakura paused for a moment, "I like you, a lot Naruto. I really do."

Naruto smiled. "Lets get going." He said.

**Sakura Admitts Her Crush 2**

**Read! Comment! Suggest!**

Sasuke returns from the sound village. He comes to do something very important. But after he runs into Naruto, he discovers something that makes him become furious with Naruto. What does Sasuke want? What made him made him so made? Read to find out!

Sakura Admits Her Crush 2

Chapter 1  
While they were gone…

Sakura hadn't been the only one thinking that day. Sasuke, who had gone to the sound village with Orochimaru to train, had also been trying to figure out something. He was debating. He wanted to take a break from his training and go to the leaf village to talk to Sakura.

"Yes, you should. You deserve a break anyway!" He thought. "No, Orochimaru wants me to become as strong as possible, I can't let him down!" He was thinking which to do. He decided that he would ask Orochimaru what he suggested…

Orochimaru told Sasuke that he'd been working very hard and improving with his new jutsu. So he dismissed Sasuke of his training, but just for a week. He didn't want Sasuke to lose focus.

So after Orochimaru talked to him, he left. Sasuke headed for the leaf village. When he got to Sakura's apartment, it was about 8:30. He rode the elevator all the way to the 3rd floor. Then he walked to Room # 142.

He knocked on the door, but nobody answered.  
He knocked again, a little harder this time.  
Still, no answer.

"Sakura?" Sasuke said aloud. "U in there?"  
He turned the door knob and discovered that it was unlocked. He slowly opened the door...

**Sakura Admitts Her Crush 2**

Chapter 2

Wonderful Date

Naruto and Sakura were enjoying their date…

S.P.O.V. (Sakura's Point Of View)

Naruto's so funny and cute too! I'm glad I came here with him! she giggled This is fun!

N.P.O.V. (Naruto's Point Of View)

Sakura is awesome. She's beautiful and has the cutest smile/laugh ever!

(Nobodies Point of View)

"So, Sakura." Naruto began. "Yeah?" Sakura asked, Naruto didn't say anything, Sakura waved her hand in front of Naruto's face, "Hello?! Anyone in there?! Naruto can you hear me?!" Sakura asked, and then Naruto came back to reality, "OH wait what?" Naruto asked, "You were about to tell me something." Sakura stated, "Oh...well...never mind for get I said anything." Naruto said.

"Too late." Sakura said with a giggle.

**Sakura Admitts Her Crush 2**

Chapter 3

What's that supposed to mean?

**Mean while at Sakura's appartment**

Sasuke slowly opened Sakura's door. He walked in, "Sakura, you in here?" He said in a whisper kind of voice. He turned on the lights. He walked around for a minute. She wasn't home. "sighs "Uhhhhhh..." Sasuke said. "Go figure! She's not home! Oh well, I'll come back tomorrow, I guess."

He was about to turn around and leave until something caught his eye. He walked towards it. It was… a crumbled piece of paper? He leaned down next to it and grabbed it. He plopped down on Sakura's bed to un-crumbled the paper. It said:

Good and Bad

**Sasuke**

Good: Strong, Cute

Bad: Tells me that I'm worse than Naruto, isn't very nice to me, won't give me a chance

**Naruto**

Good: Strong, cares about me, likes me

Bad: Can be an idiot sometimes

What's that supposed to mean?" Sasuke asked himself. Clueless, he folded it back up and tucked it in his pocket.

**Sakura Admitts Her Crush 2**

Chapter 4  
Sasuke?

Sasuke then headed back to the sound village. But all of a sudden he got really hungry. So he stopped for some ramen at the ramen shop.  
Sasuke heard a familiar voice say, "Sasuke?" Sasuke turned around to find Naruto behind him.

"Oh,"Sasuke started. "Hey loser."

"What did you call me jerk!?!" Naruto said furiously.

"You heard me, Loser." Sasuke replied with a smirk on his face.

"Urg! You better-"Naruto stopped. "sigh that's Sasuke alright, hasn't changed." He walked over to Sasuke and sat next to him. "Hey, why ya back here? I mean, you know, with your training and all."

"Yeah, well actually, I came to talk to Sakura about …… about something. Any way, have you seen her anywhere? Cause she wasn't at her apartment earlier."

"Of course she wasn't, she was with me." Naruto replied.

"Uh huh…"

"Yeah, Awesome date and all. Sakura's amazing. She-"

"Wait!" Sasuke Demanded.

"Huh?" Naruto asked Puzzled.

"Date?"

"Oh. Yeah, why?"

"……."

"Sasuke, are you………jealous?"

"ME! ARE YOU SERIOUS!!!"

"Wow, chill out Sasuke. Well, I just, you, never mind."

"Wriiiiiiiite…"

"Well, I gotta go, see ya Sasuke!"

"Yeah, me too. Bye!" As Naruto and Sasuke departed, Naruto thought, "He is too jealous. He, He!"

**Sakura Admitts Her Crush 2**

Chapter 5  
Why Him?

-The next morning--

Knock Knock Knock

"yawn Coming!" Sakura said in a sleepy voice. She threw on a robe and went to answer the door. It was Sasuke. "Sasuke?"

"Hey Sakura!" Sasuke replied. He looked at Sakura. "Oh, sorry, did I wake you up?" He said to Sakura like she was a baby.

"Uhhh… N-no!" Sakura said as she crossed her arms. She rolled her eyes at him. "What makes you ask that?!?"

Sasuke looked at Sakura like, "Are you serious..."

"Uhhh!" She said with a smile. She grabbed his arm and dragged him in her room. "So, what cha' want, Sasuke. Why aren't ya training with Orochimaru?"

"Oh, right. Yeah, I got a little break …Sakura, I need to tell you something."

**"Oh boy, this outta be good!"** Inner Sakura said. "Continue." Sakura said.

"Well, oh yeah! Before I tell you! I ran into Naruto last night…."

"Oh Boy………..really?"

"Yeah, he said you guys went out?"

"He, He……..yeah…"

"Really?" Sasuke asked, staring at Sakura.

"Weeeeellll, I-" She stopped. "Wait a sec., why do you care!?!"

Sasuke's smile soon turned to a blank look. He didn't think she'd ask that. "Ummmmm, hold on. Let me think of an excuse!" He said with a little smile.

"Ok, spill!" Sakura said.

"This is what I needed to talk to you about...see, I like you!" Sasuke blurted out. Then he closed his eyes tight, wondering how she'd react.

**Sakura Admitts Her Crush 2**

**Chapter 6**

**Yeah Right!**

Sakura stayed silent, _Oh my god, did he just say what I think he did? _Sakura thought.

Sasuke opened his eyes to see Sakura staring at the ground, "W-well..." Sakura began, and then she realized something, _Wait! Why's he telling me this now?! Of course now he tells me that he likes right when he finds out I went on a date with Naruto! It's probably just a fluke! _Sakura thought. **'But it was still awesome that he admitted it! CHA!' **inner Sakura cheered.

"Sasuke...You had your chance! But now it's too late! I will admit that I still love you, but now I'm with Naruto! I'm sorry!" Sakura said as she slammed the door shut. Sasuke was shocked, _Did she just yell at me? I just confessed that I like her and she still likes me...but...Naruto...He's the one who made Sakura not want me anymore! Curse him! He'll pay! _Sasuke thought and then he disappeared.

**Sakura Admitts Her Crush 2**

**Chapter 7**

**Pay Back, fight me for her!**

It was about 11:00 pm when Sasuke was wondering around in the village, looking for Naruto. _Oh, I'm stupid! _Sasuke told himself. He started to run. He ran twords the Ramen shop. Of course, Naruto was there, gulping down a bowl full of Ramen. Sasuke slowly crept up behind him. He reached out his hand...then he jerked Naruto out of the shop.

"Ahhh!!! What the- " Naruto started. "Shut up!" Sasuke cut him off. "Sa-Sasuke, what do you want? Can't you see I was in the middle of eating dinner?!?" Sasuke got an evil look in his eyes. "Naruto," He began. "You stole Sakura, I sware... she's mine!" He pushed Naruto into the dirt.

"N-No!" Naruto said, he stood up. "She's not yours, you know that! She went out with me last night! Your too late!"

"No, Naruto." Sasuke started. "She still loves me, and I love her! I'll fight you for her!!!" "No way she's al-" He paused. "Ok." Sasuke was shocked. "Wh- Really?" "Yea..." Naruto said with a grin. "who ever wins gets Sakura, no matter what!"

"Fight me! Right here, Right now!" Sasuke told Naruto. "Deal!" Naruto exlaimed.

"IT'S ON!!!!" They both shouted at the same time.

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
